Five Year Olds Plan the Best Birthdays
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Tifa, along with her daughter, plan a day of fun with Reno for his birthday...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my forty-ninth fanfic...And it's another RenoxTifa!...Oh and this was written for 'The Sacred and Profane'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

''Yo!'' The red head jerked up from the sleeping position he'd been in under the warm duvet, his voice soft and sleepy.

It was just beginning to get light, though technically Reno should have been up hours ago, but he was never one for time keeping. It was only the little girl jumping up and down on the bed that had finally woken him.

''Come on daddy! Wakey wakey! It's getting up time!'' The child sang out the words in a funny tune before leaping from the bed and darting out of the room.

The red head rubbed his eyes sleepily before slowly getting out of bed and running a hand through his long locks. He glared at the clock, realising that once again he was going to get an earful from Tseng.

_Maybe I should just phone in sick...? Nah he'd never buy that...I'm to pretty to get sick..._ Reno smirked to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, desperately wanting to fill his rumbling stomach.

When he opened the door though he almost had a heart attack as the two female members of the household basically screamed in high pitched unison, ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!''

After recovering from the initial shock of being shouted at so soon after waking up, he grinned at the pair and let out a chuckle, ''Thanks babe...and other babe!''

He picked up Renee and gave her a playful kiss on the cheek before strolling up to his wife and giving her a tight squeeze. The red head soon noticed that the kitchen was completely void of any previous attempts at breakfast.

''Where's all the food? You always make me breakfast in the week before work...'' He was shining his best puppy dog eyes at her now while cocking his head to the side in confusion.

''Ah but today is different.''

''Well yeah...it's my birthday...but I still have to get to work!''

''Oh no you don't...'' She let a smile creep onto her lips as she turned around in his arms.

''I didn't thing you condoned me being late?''

''I don't! But Tseng's given you the day off, due to it being your birthday and all!''

''No way...'' Reno's voice was full of soft disbelief.

''Yes way!''

Reno sighed in surprise, ''Cool...'' He then let his eyes roll over his wife's curvy figure that was still tight in his grasp, ''So... what are we gunna do then?.. Have lots of hot...steamy...birthday s-''

He had obviously forgotten that his daughter was present, but Tifa certainly hadn't and she cut him off quickly, ''No Reno...actually I let Renee plan the day!...I helped with the more difficult parts.''

''Sweet...'' He gathered the little girl into his arms, letting her short flame red locks brush against his bare skin, ''So what's first then sweetie pop?''

Renee grinned, her eyes shining with the same luminosity that her mother's did when she was excited.

* * *

The young man stared in awe at the building in front of him, ''You are a genius Renee...''

''I know!'' The little red head giggled to herself while jumping up and down in pure pleasure.

Tifa joined in with her daughter's giggling as she took both their hands and walked into the ice cream parlour.

Just over an hour later...

''How are you not full yet?'' Tifa was looking at her husband in shock as he started his fifth ice cream.

''Yo babe, what can I say...I'm a hungry Turk today!...Unlike you...Why aren't you eating any?''

''Because I'm not like you...If I ate five bottomless ice cream specials I'd look like I was pregnant again...''

''So! I thought you looked sexy when you were preggers.''

''Pfft...'' Tifa wasn't convinced and instead picked up her milkshake and sucked up the last little bits of froth at the bottom, causing the straw to make funny gurgling noises against the glass.

On seeing his wife so obviously distracted, The Turk let a devious smirk play across his thin lips, and within seconds landed a big blob of chocolate ice cream straight onto her nose.

''Reno!'' Although she was trying to look menacing as her eyes narrowed and glared daggers at the young man, all he could do was laugh. The sight of an angry Tifa was usually enough to scare anyone into an apology, but the big brown patch on her nose seemed to take the edge off.

The brunette's face softened slightly when she noticed the cheeky hint in her husband's aquamarine orbs, ''What...''

''You just look so tasty babe...'' Reno leaned forward and licked the remains of the ice cream from her pale skin and proceeded to then kiss her softy on her pink full lips.

''Ewwwwwwwwwww!'' The pair turned to look at the source of the disgusted noise to find their little girl, tongue stuck out and more ice cream on her face that in the dish.

* * *

After finally getting their daughter cleaned up and paying for the rather large amounts of junk food, the little group proceeded to the park.

When they got there, for once in Reno's life he was speechless, for there on the emerald green grass stood a massive red bouncy castle and a large group of familiar faces.

It seemed Tifa had invited the ninja Yuffie and the Turks along with the President to join them in their bouncy fun.

Reno raised an eyebrow at his raven haired boss, ''Don't you guys have work to do?''

Tseng gave a small smirk, ''Yeah, but Rufus here decided it might be fun to take a break...plus...Rude was just mopping around the office...I think he was missing you.''

The bald Turk shot a glare at the Turk, not that he would have known through those shades and said rather unconvincingly, ''No I wasn't! I...was just...bored!''

''Whatever you say Rude...''

Within minutes of the birthday boy's arrival the entire group had clambered onto the red springy surface of the castle and were soon bouncing off the walls but primarily into each other.

''Tseng, Reno keeps pushing me over!'' The blonde Turk was waving her arms around, attempting to keep her balance while the large red head gave her another forceful knock.

''Well it is his birthday! Let him bounce where he-Offt!'' Tseng was cut off mid sentence when a rather large bald Turk landed on him, pushing the two to the floor in a crumpled heap.

On the other side of the castle the President made the rather big mistake of bumping into the young ninja.

She glared at him angrily, ''Watch where you're going Ruffie!''

The blonde wasn't used to being shouted at and seemed to feel it was his duty to put her straight, another bad move on his part, ''Hey! I'm the President of the Shin-Ra company and I'll bounce where I like!''

''Well I'm the damn Princess of Wutai and I'll bounce where the hell I like!'' She jumped down hard and launched herself full force at the young man, knocking the two straight into the wall.

The brunette laughed to herself before turning to her own red headed Turk and mumbling, ''Those two should get a room...''

It didn't take Tifa long to notice her husband's rather green hue and she took his hand gingerly, ''You feeling all right Reno?''

''Not really...I think maybe the ice creams should have come after the castle...''

* * *

By the time they had finally left the park all three of the Lockhart family where exhausted, Renee and Tifa from all the bouncing, and Reno from all the throwing up.

Within minutes of walking through the door the group had collapsed on the sofa, either unable to move, or unwilling to and it wasn't long before Renee had fallen fast asleep, her head rested on her father's chest.

Tifa was next to find a comforting spot on her husband to use as a pillow, this time choosing the shoulder, and just before closing her eyes she whispered something that sounded a lot like ''Happy Birthday Re...''

Reno just gazed at the pair laying against him, their bodies slowly warming his skin and let out a deep sigh before closing his eyes and nuzzling himself comfortably between them, ''Perfect...''

* * *

A/N= I know it was a little out of character for the Turks (especially Tseng and Rufus) to be bouncing around on the castle but the imagery was just to funny...


End file.
